


Monday Morning

by CMCS1520



Series: FrUk Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: Day Five of FrUk Week 2018 : Cuddling in Bed





	Monday Morning

“Aren't you going to stay?”

 

Francis turned his head to Arthur, who laid on his side with his hands tucked beneath his head. He looked like an angel. The Brit’s blonde hair was rustled and his bare chest rose with every breath. They had enjoyed a night together, as they did every weekend. Romance is tough when you live miles from each other. It was Monday now and he would have to head home soon. That could wait. Everything could wait. Smirking, Francis sat back on the edge of Arthur’s bed and peeled his shirt off. Arthur’s green eyes mapped his features.

 

“Sure.” Francis cooed, “Why not.”

 

Arthur reached out a hand and lifted the thin covers so Francis could slip in beside him. Grinning, the Frenchman wrapped his arms around Arthur’s hips and pressed the other’s warm body to his own. The room felt chilled in the morning and the summer heat seemed to refuse to enter the house. Arthur pressed a light kiss to Francis’ shoulder as he slipped his hands into the man’s long hair. Simply humming in response, Francis closed his eyes and let himself melt back into the bed. He pressed a light kiss against his partner’s temple and brushed his fingers slightly below Arthur’s hips.

 

“Oi. Watch it frog.”

 

Francis laughed as Arthur pushed against him lightly and turned around onto his other side. Francis pulled Arthur’s back to his chest and spooned him. Smiling to himself quietly, the Englishman leaned his head back and kissed Francis’ unshaven chin. 

 

“Will you return next weekend, dear?”

 

“Of course, mon amour,” Francis mumbled against Arthur’s hair. “From now onto eternity.”  
  



End file.
